Guardians of the Galaxy
by Smarty 94
Summary: Sonic and G end up helping the Guardians of the Galaxy to stop an escaped space villain, but end up arguing on who the best Guardian is. Meanwhile; Dudley and Kitty are sent to steal a very powerful weapon from Mesogog's lab.
1. Gorakk

Sonic was in his room; doing lots of homework. He eventually finished it.

"There, all finished." said Sonic, "I'm amazed that I even finish my homework."

He left his room.

Later; he was in the training room. He held his right hand out to the side and Alternate Excalibur appeared before he grabbed it.

"Time to see what else I can do with these powers." said Sonic.

Sonic moved around before putting his sword to the ground.

"Medieval Knights." Said Sonic.

He moved around some more before holding the sword to its side.

"Excalibur Power." Said Sonic.

He tossed the sword into the air.

**Morphing Sequence**

A red cape appeared on Sonic's back. He jumped into the air doing a corkscrew just as golden armor appeared on his body. He grabbed the sword before landing on the ground.

He stood up straight as a golden helmet appeared. He did some sword movements.

**End Morphing Sequence**

Sonic smiled.

"Nice. Maybe G would like to practice." He said.

Later; G was in the training room as well. Sonic was still in his Excalibur Sonic form.

"You ready?" said Sonic.

"More ready than I'll ever be." Said G.

The two started to battle.

Sonic slashed at G; making him scream in pain and sending him flying back.

Sonic groaned before removing the helmet shades.

"Dude, not cool." Said Sonic.

G got on his feet.

"What're you talking about." Said G.

"You need to learn to take a powerful attack from somebody more powerful than you like it's nothing." Said Sonic.

G laughed.

"Come on Sonic I know your my best friend in all but I am a great hero. I mean after living in Randy's old home town for a while people started liking me more and more as my hero form." G said.

Sonic put his helmet shades back on.

"Let's just try this again." Said Sonic.

He held his sword down and got ready for another attack. The sword started to glow before Sonic slashed at G, sending him crashing through the wall, and eventually ending up in Paris, France. He hit the Eiffel Tower, knocking it down on him.

Back in America; Sonic was shocked by what he saw.

"He can't take an attack like it's nothing." Said Sonic.

However G came back and Mad.

"I was not prepared dude." G said. "Also did you know the Eiffel Tower in Paris was fake and Granny has the real one?"

"Yeah, Daffy told me." Said Sonic, "Power down."

The armor and sword disappeared.

He looked at G.

"Daff y's been telling that story for 4 months." Said Sonic, "To everyone at bad times. He told it to me when I was in the shower once."

"I see." Said G.

Meanwhile in the far reaches of space; a figure in the shadows was watching a bunch of planets aligning.

"Perfect, the planets are almost aligned with each other. Once that happens, I'll be free from my prison." Said the person.

He stepped out of the shadows, revealing his face. He looked like Koragg, but with black armor.

"And the descendants of the two heroes who imprisoned me here will pay." Said the villain.

The planets soon aligned with each other and a beam of light appeared.

The Mysterious Figure smiled.

"At last." Said the figure.

His prison started to break apart. He flew out of the prison and was happy.

"Free to cause destruction." Said the villain, "For no mere prison can hold Gorakk."

The villain now known as Gorakk laughed.

"And I'll start at Mobius." Said Gorakk.

He flew off as the whole thing was being viewed on a TV. A space raccoon named Rocket Raccoon (Ultimate Spiderman/Hulk and the Agents of Smash/ Avengers Assemble) was watching everything.

"This is not good." He said.


	2. Batja's New Weapon

At Mesogog's lab; Goldar was building some type of blaster that looked like the Delta Enforcer.

"Just a little more." said Goldar.

He soon stopped what he was doing.

"There." said Goldar.

Rito entered and saw the blaster.

"What is that thing?" said Rito.

Goldar looked at his new invention.

"I have no idea, figured I'd do some inventing for once." said Goldar.

Two monsters entered, one that looked like Crocovile, and one that looked like Shellshock without the stoplight on his head.

"Try testing it out on these two new monsters." said Rito.

"Okay." said Goldar.

He aimed at the two monster, shot them, and they both formed into one monster. It now looked like Crocovile with Shellshock's shell.

Goldar and Rito became shocked.

"I don't believe it." said Rito.

"I know." Goldar said. "I made a fusing weapon and it fused the two monsters together."

"Impressive." A voice said.

Everyone turned to a wall and Batja appeared.

Goldar and Rito are shocked.

"Ok Batja, I know you're my creation and all, but I can never get use to that." Rito said.

"We can use this new weapon to our advantage." Said Batja.

Batja took the weapon from Goldar's hands.

He looked at the monster.

"And with this Monster, Sonic and that GoldDragon will pay." He said.

He saw another function on it and tampered with the blaster.

Goldar became shocked.

"No, don't. I don't know what that does." Said Goldar.

Batja stopped tampering with the blaster and shot it at the monster; it was zapped.

"Alright." Said the monster.

It put its hands in the shell and pushed them out and was now wielding two oozes.

The trio are shocked.

"Uh." They said.

The monster started shooting lasers all over the place, causing Goldar and Rito to duck and cover. Batja just deflected the lasers. The lasers eventually hit a wall and made a hole in it. Everyone saw Mesogog taking a shower in the nude. He noticed the hole and covered himself with the shower curtain, while screaming like a little girl.

Mesogog saw something and covered the hole in the wall.

"That was weird." Said Goldar.

"I know." Said Rito.

"I did not need to see that." Batja said. "I say we make more of these and give them to the troops."

Goldar smirked.

"I like that." Said Goldar.

Meanwhile at the park; a big hole was being dug as a hill of dirt is next to the hole. The digging stopped and a treasure chest was tossed to the surface. Dudley emerged from the hole, panting from exhaustion.

"That took a lot out of me." Said Dudley.

He looked at the chest and smiled.

"But it is worth it to get this Treasure Chest." The Dog said.

Benson who came saw this and is shocked beyond reason.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" yelled Benson.

Dudley turned to Benson.

"Nothing, just discovered a treasure chest." Said Dudley.

Benson turned red.

"WELL, YOU'D BETTER REFILL THAT HOLE, OR YOU'RE NOT WELCOME IN THIS PARK ANYMORE!" yelled Benson.

"But what about the oil?" said Dudley.

Benson calmed down.

"What oil?" said Benson.

Dudley pointed to the oil at the bottom of the hole and Benson is shocked.

"You either discovered Oil here." He said, "Or you broke a pipe."

Dudley used his scanner and smiled.

"No pipe." He said.

"We're rich!" Said Benson.

He pulled out his walkie talkie.

"Skips, we're going to need to make an Oil Refinery. Oil has been discovered in our park." Said Benson.

Skips appeared

"Ok." He said.

He left just as Dudley's T.U.F.F communicator started beeping.

He went behind a tree and pulled out his communicator.

"Yes chief?" said Dudley.

The Chief was at the headquarters.

"You and Agent Katswell report to headquarters immediately_._" Said Chief.

"Roger." Said Dudley.

The Chief groaned.

"Nobody says that anymore." Said the Chief.

"No I was talking to my friend Roger who is behind you." Dudley said, "HEY ROGER!"

The Chief turned and saw who Dudley was talking about.

"Sup bro." Said Roger.

The Chief is shocked.

"How did you get in here?" He asked.

"The door was opened." Roger said, "Sweet job Dudley has."

"Anyways, we're on our way." Dudley said before turning off his communicator.

He grabbed the chest and left with it.

"Might be something useful in here." Said Dudley.

Later; Dudley and Kitty have entered T.U.F.F. headquarters.

Kitty was Helping her best friend and partner with the chest.

"Thanks for helping with the chest Kitty." Dudley said.

"Anytime." Said Kitty.

They reached the Chief.

"You called for us?" said Dudley.

The Chief turned to his agents.

"We've got a serious problem." Said the chief.

He saw the chest.

"Why'd you bring a dirty chest in here? We just mopped up the place." Said the Chief.

"I found it Chief and it may have something useful in there." Dudley said, "Also I discovered Oil."ll in here."t._

The chief did some smelling.

"No wonder it smells like a car." Said the chief, "Now for the problem. But first, we open the chest."

Dudley opened the chest and saw lots of gold coins.

"Look at this, in all its beauty." Said Dudley.

He put his hand in the gold and felt something else.

"What?" said Dudley.

He pulled out a Megablade in controller mode.

Dudley became shocked.

"Whoa." Said Dudley.

He put his hand in the treasure and pulled out five Power discs. One red, one blue, one green, one yellow, and one pink.

"Some civilization." Said Dudley.

Keswick came and took the stuff.

"I'm going to have to do some research on what this stuff is." Said Keswick.

He left.

Dudley is shocked.

"Well that was cool." He said.

The Chief cleared his throat.

"Anyways, now for the serious problem on why I called you here." Said the Chief.

The two looked at the Flea.

"That dinosaur Mesogog, he's got a very powerful weapon." Said the Chief.

Dudley is shocked.

"This is bad." He said, "I mean with Batja working for him a new weapon will be worst."

"Dudley is right." Kitty said, "I mean you know how strong Batja is right?"

The chief thought about it.

"No, how strong is he?" said the Chief.

"Let's just say he was no match for King Arthur." Said Dudley.

"He beat Sonic." Kitty said.

The Chief is shocked.

"That happened?" said the Chief.

"One five hour coma later; the Mobian regained an old form and defeated that bat." Said Dudley.

"Right, anyways, get that weapon from Mesogog." Said the Chief.

"RIGHT!" The Cat and Dog Team said and left.


	3. Guardian's of the Galaxy

Sonic was at the skating park; with his Movie Making class video camera. He was putting it on a floating device.

"There we go." said Sonic.

He than pushed the record button.

"Hello fellow classmates, you're about to see me doing some very awesome stunts on my hover board." said Sonic.

He got on the Blue Star and went into a full pipe as the camera followed. He went to the top of the pipe and jumped off before landing on the bottom.

"OH YEAH!" said Sonic.

G who was there was watching this.

"Nice Sonic." G said.

"I know." said Sonic.

He left the full pipe and reached a half pipe. He went to the top of one side and kept his hands on the edge.

He than went down and over to the other side and kept his feet on the edge.

He turned to the camera.

"Now that, is how you do it." said Sonic.

G smiled.

"True." He said. "It sure is nice to spend a day together with no evil interrupting right?"

Sonic turned off his camera.

"I know, an entire day at school with no interruptions." said Sonic, "Nothing can ruin this day."

Something hit the two in the back of their heads, knocking them out.

They were dragged away.

Later; Sonic opened his eyes, but everything seemed blury.

"These must be the guys we're looking for." said a voice.

"It's possible. Groot's never wrong." said another voice.

"Lets hope not." A Female voice said.

Sonic shook his head and looked at who was talking.

"Whoa, I must be seeing things. Seems like I'm seeing a raccoon standing on two feet and a tree with a face on it." said Sonic.

Sonic closed his eyes before opening them in shock.

"Wait." said Sonic.

Sonic looked and saw G out cold.

He punched G awake. G turned to Sonic mad.

"Dude, what was that for?" said G.

Sonic turned G's head to the figures.

G is shocked.

"Its the Guardians Of The Universe." G said.

"Yeah, I know. Question is, why are we here?" said Sonic.

"Must have been drugged." said G.

Sonic felt the back of his head.

"No, we were knocked out." said Sonic.

"You are both right." Rocket said.

"I am Groot." Groot said.

Sonic leaned over to G.

"I think that's all he says." said Sonic.

"I am Groot." said Groot.

"That's going to get old real soon." said G.

"I am Groot." said Groot.

"And now I need a smoothie." said Sonic.

"I am Groot." Groot said.

Sonic and G looked at each other.

They shrugged it off before Sonic turned to Groot.

"Hey treeface. Get me a smoothie." said Sonic.

"I am Groot." Groot said before leaving.

Sonic sighed.

"Finally he's gone. Now someone tell me what the hell is going on." said Sonic.

Just then Drax pointed his sword at Sonic and he is mad.

"Please?" said Sonic.

Drax smiled and put his sword down.

"That's better." said Drax.

Sonic looked at G.

"He scares me." Sonic said.

"Same here." said G.

Rocket got up on Sonic's lap.

"You're lives are in terrible danger. Just one and a half hours ago, an evil being named Gorakk was freed from his prison." said Rocket.

G looked at Rocket.

'Gorakk what is that a name of the Machine Empire General that the Red Rangers defeated while stoping General Vengix from using Zedd's Zord?' G asked.

"No, this is a different one. This one is an dangerous wizard like alien who attempted to take over the entire universe." said Rocket, "And your the descendants of the people who imprisoned him."

G and Sonic are shocked.

"What?" said G.

"Many Millenniums ago; Gorakk attempted to take over the universe. He waged war with many worlds. Many were lost, luckily, a Mobian Knight and an Earthling who was a farmer, but practiced the art of ninja in his spare time joined forces to stop Gorakk. They defeated him, and with the powers of the Chaos Emeralds, they imprisoned him in an intergalactic prison so that his evil can be trapped forever." said Drax.

Star Lord looked at G and Sonic.

"You two are the dependents of the two." Star Lord said.

Sonic pulled out the Red Chaos Emerald.

"That explains a lot." said Sonic.

"He's coming after the two of you since you're related to the warriors who imprisoned Gorakk." said Rocket.

"Not a surprise to me." said Sonic.

He pulled out a piece of paper and unfolded it so many times, showing a family tree.

"All my family members were brave warriors of many kind." said Sonic.

G turned to Sonic in shock.

"That explains why you must know so much about different forms of martial arts." said G.

"Eh, one of my grandfathers was a master of every alien form of martial arts." said Sonic.

He sighed.

"But one was a Clown." Sonic said.

"That explains the clown car in the garage." said G.

"Yeah." said Sonic.

Sonic pulled out G's family tree and looked at it.

He became shocked.

"Hey, all your grandparents were hillbillies." said Sonic.

"No, one of my family members owned a Gym and married one of your spices Sonic." G said.

Sonic's cheeks puffed up before he swallowed.

"That's very disturbing, and that's coming from someone who's dating a human." said Sonic.

"Yeah." said G, "You and Gwen are inseperable."

"I know, anyways, back to this Gorakk problem." said Sonic.

The four Guardians who were eating saw Sonic.

"Oh yeah that." said Drax.

"We need the two of you to help us defeat Gorakk for good." said Rocket.

The two looked at each other.

They turned to the Guardians.

"I'm in." said Sonic.

"Me too." said G.

Rocket smiled.

"Excellent." He said, "By the way if you call me a raccoon again I will hurt you both."

Sonic stood up.

"Really?" said Sonic.

He did some martial arts moves.

Rocket yawned.

"Still will hurt you." He said.

Sonic sighed.

"Let's just get this over with by bedtime, I've got school tomorrow." said Sonic.

"Yeah right." A voice said.

They saw Statler and Waldorf in a booth.

"We don't want to see action." said Waldorf.

"We want to see it end." said Statler.

The two started laughing.

Sonic pulled out a remote and pushed the only button on it.

An explosion happened at the booth.

And Rocket blasted the hecklers as Drax sliced them.

Gamier kicked them and Star Lord punches them.

Groot then come and ate the hecklers.

He burped the hecklers out and they were sent flying.

"Let's get this mission over with." said Sonic.

"Right." everyone but Groot said.

"I am Groot." said Groot.

"Yeah we know." G and Sonic said.


	4. Trapped on Mesogog's Island

Back on earth; Dudley and Kitty were flying a ship.

"Ok we are almost at Mesogog's island lair." Kitty said.

Dudley smiled.

"OH YEAH THIS IS EXCITING!" He said.

Kitty laughed.

"I have to admit I am excited as well." She said.

Suddenly; a bunch of turrets started firing at the ship.

"What's going on?" said Kitty.

"It's either the Fourth of July, or someone's trying to kill us." Said Dudley.

"I have to go with the second one." Kitty said.

And it was true there was lasers were coming from the island and blasted the Tuff Jet.

Kitty is mad.

"Dudley we have to land the Jet." She said.

However Dudley did not listen and Kitty is confused.

'Dudley?" She asked.

Dudley removed an earmuff from his ear.

"What?" said Dudley.

Kitty is mad.

"How long did you have that in your ear?" said Kitty.

"Two minutes." said Dudley.

Dudley pushed a button and the ship was covered in a shield.

The Lasers deflected and Kitty is shocked and smiled.

"Love this ship." Said Kitty.

"Azmuth added some improvements." Said Dudley.

He pushed a button and a bunch of missiles appeared.

The Missiles fired and destroyed the Laser Machines.

In the lair, Batja was seeing this.

"What is going on out there?" He asked.

A Magnet from the T.U.F.F ship appeared and got hold of the new gun before it left the base and appeared on the ship.

Batja saw this and is shocked.

"So the heroes thing they can steal the weapon? Well I added something." He said and pushed a button.

Soon a freeze ray froze the ship and landed in the lair.

"So much for that idea." Said Kitty.

Dudley pulled out a box.

"Always come prepared." Said Dudley.

Kitty is confused.

"What'd you bring?" said Kitty.

Dudley removed a pin from the box and a tornado came out and entered the lab before returning. It stopped and Taz was holding the weapon in his hands.

Dudley grabbed Taz and Kitty before pushing a button on his watch. The three teleported.

However the three are still in the lab, but unfortunately in a prison cell.

"So much for that idea." Said Kitty.

Mesogog appeared on the outside of the cell.

"Welcome, we've been expecting you." Said Mesogog.

Dudley is shocked.

"Mesogog." He said.

"That is right Agent Puppy and thanks to Batja you are trapped." The Dino leader said.

Taz mumbled some stuff.

"Don't try and escape." Mesogog said before leaving.

Dudley is sad.

"Great." He said.

Kitty and Taz saw this.

Taz than saw a door in the cell.

He mumbled some stuff.

"Don't bother, it's a fake." Said Dudley.

Taz mumbled stuff and went to the door; he opened it, saw beautiful scenery and ran for it. But he ended up crashing, revealing that the scenery was fake.

Meanwhile with the villains.

"Well done." Said Mesogog.

"Thanks Master." Batja said, "Now the plan will continue."

The same monster appeared.

"Hey, when can I cause lots of untold destruction?" said the monster.

Batja smiled.

"Now." He said.

"Ooh, I'm going to enjoy this." Said the monster before he disappeared in an ivisiportal.

He ended up in Toon City.

"Watch out Toon City, you're about to face Croco Shock." The monster now known as Croco Shock said.

He put his hands in his shell before pulling out two brass knuckles.

Officer Dibble saw Croco Shock and ran over to him.

"Stop in the name of the law." Said Dibble.

Croco Shock punched Dibble in the head.

The punch sent him flying.

"I love this day." Said Croco Shock.


	5. Sonic's Cousin: Bill the Hedgehog

Back with Sonic, G, and the Guardian's; they were reaching Mobius.

"Gorakk was last seen heading to Mobius." said Drax.

Sonic became shocked.

"My home world." said Sonic.

"He'll kill every descendant of the hedgehog who imprisoned him before heading to earth." said Rocket.

Sonic pulled out his family tree and looked at it.

"Hey, I have a still living cousin on Mobius. He's a farmer." said Sonic.

G looked at it.

"Where did you get this?" said G.

"Family Tree dot com. This cousin is the son of my mother's sister." Said Sonic, "We should probably find him so that he can help us out."

Rocket is confused.

"Find a family member to help out?" said Rocket.

"Eh, you can trust family." Said G.

"Didn't know I had any living relatives until now." Said Sonic.

Star Lord is mad.

"How could you not have known about any living relatives till now?" said Star Lord.

Sonic became mad.

"I spent most of my life on Earth, how should I have known about my species and of any relatives during that time?" said Sonic.

Star Lord groaned.

"Very compelling case." Said Star Lord.

On Mobius; we see a very big farm. A blue hedgehog that looked like Sonic was riding a tractor to a corn field.

This hedgehog had blue eyes, was wearing a brown farmer hat, brown gloves, tan overalls, and black boots.

He stopped the tractor and got off.

The Blue guy smiled.

"Time to get picking, the corns in season already." Said the hedgehog.

He heard something, turned around and saw a ship landing behind him.

"What in tar-nation?" said the hedgehog.

Soon the Guardians ship landed.

Sonic left the ship and approached the hedgehog.

"Bill the Hedgehog?" said Sonic.

"You're speaking to him." The hedgehog known as Bill said.

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. You might find this hard to believe, but I'm your cousin." Said Sonic.

Bill shook his head.

"You're not my cousin. My cousin was sent to a planet called earth so that my uncle Jules can protect him." Said Bill.

Sonic realized something.

"My father was named Jules." Said Sonic, "He married my mother."

"Can't be. The woman who married my uncle Jules was my aunt Lily." Said Bill.

Sonic pulled out his family tree.

"Hey, that's my mother's name." said Sonic.

He gave the family tree to Bill.

Bill sees it and is shocked.

"Whoa Nelly, we are related." He said.

He then sees G.

"Who's the human?" Bill asked.

Sonic smiled.

"My best friend on Earth and a guy who taught me ninja movies." Sonic said.

"Okay." Said Bill.

He turned to Sonic and smiled.

"Cousin." Bill said before hugging Sonic.

Sonic smiled as well.

"Yeah, it's good to meet a family member." Said Sonic.

The two broke their hug.

"You and your friends come right in to my house; I'll make supper when I'm done picking the corn." Said Bill.

"Sure thing." Said Sonic.

He, G, and the Guardians left for Bill's house.

Later; Sonic, G, and the Guardians were in Bill's house, sitting at a table as Bill was cooking.

"So it's just you living on this farm alone?" said Sonic.

Bill smiled.

"Well I have a girlfriend but she is out right now on another planet." Bill said.

He looked at G.

"And she happens to be related to you G." Bill said.

G is shocked.

"What?" He asked.

"She is you long lost twin sister and she was raised by my family." Bill said.

G is shocked and sad.

Sonic looked at G sad.

"I can relate." Said Sonic.

Gamora looked at Bill.

"Well thanks for letting us stay." She said.

Bill smiled as he placed a tray full of corn on the table.

"Well I just met a family member I never knew about. And I'm going to keep him safe." Said Bill.

"Same here. You and me, we're in terrible danger. An evil being named Gorakk has escaped from his prison." Said Sonic.

Bill is shocked.

"Did you say Gorakk?" He asked.

Sonic became shocked.

"Yeah, you've heard of him?" said Sonic.

"Heard of him?" said Bill.

He opened up a drawer and pulled out a blaster.

"I know the entire story. I've been preparing for the day he escapes his prison." Said Bill.

"And how do you know of the story?" said Sonic.

"I am Groot." Groot said.

Bill pointed to Groot confused.

"Limited vocabulary. How do you know of the story of Gorakk?" said Sonic.

"It's been passed down for generations. My grandpa told it to his son, and he told it to his son, and he told it to his son. The stories been passed down for many generations." Said Bill.

"That explains a lot." Said G.

Rocket laughed.

"Yeah well when can we eat?" Rocket asked rudely, "I am hungry."

Drax looked at his friend mad.

"ROCKET!" He shouted.

Bill laughed.

"Help yourselves." Said Bill.

Everyone grabbed some corn and started to eat it.

"Oh man, Mobian food is to die for." Said Sonic.

"I agree." G said and smiled, "And Star Lord is a great hero to team up with."

Sonic laughed.

'No Rocket is." Sonic said.

G is mad.

"Star Lord is the greatest." Said G.

Sonic became mad.

"Rocket over Star Lord." Said Sonic.

"Star Lord." Said G.

"Rocket." Said Sonic.

"Star Lord." Said G.

"Rocket." Said Sonic.

"Star Lord." Said G.

"Rocket." Said Sonic.

"Star Lord." Said G.

"Rocket." Said Sonic.

"Star Lord." Said G.

"Rocket." Said Sonic.

"Star Lord." Said G.

"Rocket." Said Sonic.

"Star Lord." Said G.

"Rocket." Said Sonic.

"Star Lord." Said G.

"Rocket." Said Sonic.

The two got into a physical fight.

Bill and Gamora are shocked.

"Wow." Gamora said.

G tried to attack Sonic many times, but he blocked the attacks.

Sonic's attacks however managed to hit G.

Bill shot a laser that stopped the fighting.

"There will be none of that on my farm. Even if one of my family members is involved." Said Bill.

"Sorry but this Dragon thinks that Star Lord is the best when I think Rocket is." Sonic said. "And we would make a great team."

Rocket is shocked.

'Hey that may be true." He said.

"Still, if we're going to stop Gorakk, then we're going to have to track him down." Said Bill.

He opened a hutch to a basement and walked down it as everyone followed.

The group soon reached a high tech base.

Sonic became shocked.

"You've got a lab under your farm?" said Sonic, "You're quite the cousin."

"The farming keeps money on the table." Said Bill, "Why do you think I became a farmer?"

Sonic thought about it.

"I don't know." Said Sonic.

Bill went over to a computer.

"I've got a way to track Gorakk. This computer is capable of picking up any kind of energy readings." Said Bill.

"I am Groot." Groot said.

Bill groaned before seeing something on the computer.

"Hello, there's a reading coming from here. It's very powerful." Said Bill.

Sonic pulled out the purple Chaos Emerald.

"Must be the Chaos Emeralds. Good thing I brought all seven with me." Said Sonic.

G snorted.

Sonic smacked G on the back of the head.

"There will be none of that in front of my cousin." Said Sonic.

He soon realized something.

"Wait a minute; we can use the Chaos Emeralds to imprison Gorakk." Said Sonic.

Rocket sighed.

"No it won't work. Once someone like Gorakk is free he can't be imprisoned again." He said.

Sonic sighed.

"It was worth a shot." Said Sonic.

A reading came on the computer.

"I've got another reading." Said Bill, "It's got to be Gorakk."

However, he smiled.

"Nope it is my girlfriend the Phoenix Samurai." Bill said.

And it was true on the screen was a humanoid Phoenix in the pink samurai ranger costume and she has wings on her back.

She also has a sword that looks like the Spin Sword, but Red.

G became shocked.

"Wow, my sister's hot." Said G.

Sonic smacked G on the back of the head.

"If you're going to do incest with her, don't. It's a bad idea." Said Sonic, "Did you not see that Adam Sandler film That's My Boy?"

"Yep." G said.

Bill smiled.

"Let's go meet her." He said and left.

"Ok." Drax said.

"I agree." Gamora said.

"It would be nice." Rocket said.

"You said it." Star Lord said.

"I am Groot." Said Groot.

Sonic groaned.

"I'll never get used to that." Said Sonic.

"Agreed." G said.


	6. Getting the Blaster

Back on earth; Dudley, Kitty, and Taz were trying to escape Mesogog's lab.

Taz was trying to dig his way out of the cell.

But Dudley was sad.

"How could this have happened?" said Dudley.

"I have no idea." said Kitty.

Taz tried to bite the bars to the hallway, but was shocked badly.

Dudley is still sad.

"This is all my fault." He said.

Taz looked at Dudley.

Taz mumbled some stuff.

Dudley is mad.

"Zip it Taz." He said.

Taz stopped mumbling.

Kitty was worried.

'Dudley I never seen you this depressed." She said.

"There's a time and place for everything." Said Dudley.

They heard some drilling and saw a drill poking out from under the floor. Eventually, a big hole came and Ben as Armodrillo appeared.

"You can thank me later." Said Armodrillo, "Right now, there's a monster attacking the city."

Dudley sighed.

"Who cares?" He said.

Armodrillo became confused.

"What's eating him?" said Armodrillo.

"He's very depressed because we failed to get a combining blaster." Said Kitty.

Armodrillo did some thinking before he realized something. He pulled out the blaster that Goldar created.

"You mean this thing?" said Armodrillo.

Dudley is shocked.

"How? When? Where?" He asked.

"Don't ask. We've got to stop this monster." Said Armodrillo.

He went down the hole just as Dudley, Kitty, and Taz followed.

Back at the city; Croco Shock was still destroying the entire city. He was now shooting out lots of cannons.

"NO ONE CAN STOP ME!" He shouted.

"Yo Crock head." A Voice said.

Croco Shock turned and saw Armodrillo as Ben.

"You're about to face me." Said Ben.

He activated his omnitrix, slammed down on it, and turned into an alien that looks like Sonic, but was green, and the Omnitrix symbol is on his chest.

Ben looked at himself.

"I'm a Mobian? Awesome." Said Ben.

With Dudley and Kitty; they returned to T.U.F.F headquarters and gave the blaster to Keswick.

"Thanks." Said Keswick.

He gave Dudley the megablade and power disks.

"And another thing, you've now got access to a Megazord." Said Keswick.

Dudley and Kitty became shocked.

"What?" said Dudley.

"Yeah, a Samurai one." Keswick said before leaving.

"How about that. A new Megazord." Said Kitty.

The Chief jumped on Dudley's head.

"Well done getting that weapon. But we've got an even bigger problem. A new monster is attacking the city. Obviously, it's one of Mesogog's creations." Said the Chief.

"On it Chief." Said Dudley.

Dudley and Kitty ran off.


	7. Groot Dies

Back on Mobius; Sonic's group was walking down a road.

Sonic turned to Bill.

"So, you're a farmer." said Sonic.

Bill turned to his cousin.

"Sure I'm a farmer." said Bill.

"Why did you become a farmer other than to get lots of high tech equipment?" said Sonic.

Bill thought about it.

"Well, it's a very quiet life. I have lots of pets, and I've got lots of wide open spaces. Besides, I've got lots of bosses that tell me to deliver whatever they want to their grocery stores. I make lots of money just by doing that." said Bill.

"So, you became a farmer just to make lots of money?" said Sonic.

Bill smiled.

"I sure did cuz'." said Bill.

G turned to Bill.

"What's my sister like?" said G.

Bill thought about it.

"Not much to say other than that she's mighty purtty. But if I saw another one of them female earth creatures you call women, I just might dump my girlfriend so that I can get one of those women, partner." said Bill.

Sonic chuckled.

"You'll be in for a surprise cousin." said Sonic.

However G grabbed Bill.

"I may not know much of my sister but if you do dump her I will hunt you down and gut you like a fish." G said mad.

Bill laughed.

"I understand and to be truthful I may not dump her. She has been my best friend since we were little and raised by my family." Bill said.

G sighed.

"Look I am sorry it's just sonic and I found out today we have relatives we did not know were alive." G said and puts Bill down.

Sonic smiled.

"G's right." Sonic said.

They heard something coming and Sonic pulled out his katana and attacked. Everyone saw that it was Bill's girlfriend, Phoenix Samurai.

Sonic chuckled.

"So you're the Phoenix Samurai. I'm your boyfriend's cousin." Said Sonic.

The Phoenix Samurai looked mad.

"Bill has no other family." Said the Phoenix Samurai.

Sonic shook his head.

"That's not what my family tree has to say." Said Sonic.

Bill walked over to the Phoenix Samurai.

"Howdy." Said Bill.

His girlfriend smiled.

"Hey yourself honey." She said.

They kissed.

"I am Groot." Groot said.

Phoenix Samurai became confused.

"I think that's all he says." Said Bill.

"Right, anyways, how is it you have a cousin I never knew about?" said Phoenix Samurai.

"I just met him." Said Bill.

Sonic pulled out his family tree.

"Check out this family tree." Said Sonic.

Phoenix Samurai saw it and is shocked.

"Huh what do you know. Your right." She said and looks at G. "Who is he?"

"Your twin brother." Drax said.

Phoenix Samurai became shocked.

"I have a twin brother?" said Phoenix Samurai.

"Apparently." Said Rocket.

"I am Groot." Said Groot.

"Yeah I know." The Phoenix said and changed back into her human form.

Her human form looks like Gwen but with brown hair and Red Eyes. She is wearing a White Shirt under a dark blue denim jacket, pink leather pants and brown leather boots.

Sonic stepped back in shock.

"Whoa. I did not see that coming." Said Sonic.

G was also shocked.

"Wow." G said.

Bill smiled.

"Yep that's my girl." He said.

Even Star Lord was shocked.

"I can't believe it either." Said Star Lord.

"What luck, I found the descendants of my worst enemies on this very planet." Said a voice.

Everyone turned and saw Gorakk on a cliff above them. He jumped off and landed in front of the heroes.

"I suppose you know who I am." Said Gorakk.

"Gorakk." Said Sonic.

"That is right." Gorakk said.

Everyone got into fighting stances.

"Time to pack up, we're going to end your reign of terror." Said Rocket.

"I don't think so." Said Gorakk.

He chanted something in an alien language and a bunch of minions that looked like Ivan Ooze's foot minions appeared.

Everyone became shocked.

"Attack." Said Gorakk.

The minions charged at the heroes.

"Alright guys, this is it. A battle for the universe. Hold your ground no matter what. Don't let Gorakk be victorious." Said Sonic.

"Yeah." G said and looked at Star Lord, "So let's teach Sonic and Rocket that you're the best Star Lord."

Sonic is mad.

"Really at a time like this?" He asked.

"What?" said G.

The minions eventually reached the heroes and began to battle them.

Sonic pulled off lots of Tornado kicks.

He grabbed Rocket and spun around as the raccoon kicked some minions.

"Get some." Said Rocket.

Sonic smiled.

"Go Rocket."

G's sword glows red.

"NINJA SWORD SLASH!" G shouted.

He slashed some and they exploded.

Bill is shocked.

"Whoa Nelly." Said Bill.

The heroes eventually destroyed all the minions.

"It's over Gorakk." Said Drax.

"That's what you think." Said Gorakk.

He shot some dark energy at the heroes shocking them.

"Yikes." Said Bill.

However Groot saw this and grew branches and wrapped himself around his friends.

Everyone is shocked.

"Groot." Rocket said sad.

'What are you doing?" G asked sad.

Groot smiles.

Everyone is confused.

'Why Groot?" Drax asked.

"We are Groot." Groot said as the blasts destroys him.

Gorrak sees the smoke and smiles.

"They are dead." He said, "Now for the rest of this planet."

Everyone became shocked.

"GROOT!" yelled Rocket.

Sonic leaned over to G.

"Groot's the best." Said Sonic.

"Agreed." Said G.

Sonic stepped forward.

"You killed an innocent by standard." Said Sonic, "Time to pay."

The Chaos Emeralds came out and entered Sonic.

**Morphing Sequence**

In a fast paced sequence; Sonic ran down a track as the Chaos Emeralds entered Sonic. He soon stopped and became Super Sonic before posing.

**End Morphing Sequence**

Bill became shocked at what his cousin looked like.

"What in tar-nation is this?" said Bill.

G looked at Bill mad.

"That is Super Sonic. Now let's get that creep and dedicate this battle for Groot." G said.

Rocket smiled and got his blaster out.

"You don't have to tell me twice kid." Rocket said.

Sonic chuckled.

"Looks like someone's going to meet their end." Said Sonic.


	8. Destroying Croco Shock

Back on earth; Ben who was still in his Mobian form was still fighting Croco Shock.

"You're pathetic." said Croco Shock.

Ben smiled.

"Really? Well this Mobian knows how to fight." said Ben.

He smiled.

"And I will call him Manic the Hedgehog." The alien now known as Manic the Hedgehog said.

"Whatever." Said Croco Shock.

Manic pulled off a Homing Attack on Croco Shock.

The Monster is shocked.

"You think you can stop me?" He asked.

"NO BUT I WILL!" A voice said.

Everyone turned and saw Dudley with his sword.

"Dudley, what's with the sword?" said Manic.

"I DON'T KNOW!" yelled Dudley.

A bunch of slime fell on Dudley.

Croco Shock became shocked.

"Where'd that slime come from?" said Croco Shock.

"I DON'T KNOW!" yelled Dudley.

More slime fell on Dudley.

"Quit yelling I don't know." Said Manic.

Lots of slime fell on Manic.

"I had to say it." Said Manic.

Croco Shock blasted lasers at them.

"You heroes think you can stop me? Well try this. BATTLINGS, TRIPTOIDS AND TYRANODROINS!" He shouted.

Said minions appeared and charged at the heroes.

Dudley put his sword in sword mode and attacked the minions.

Manic did a chain of Homing Attacks.

The Minions vanished.

"Uh oh." The Monster said.

"Time to finish this." Said Dudley.

He pulled out the disks and placed them on the sword.

"Samurai slash." Said Dudley.

He then spun it and Fire appears.

Dudley then slashed at Croco Shock.

The monster screamed in pain.

"See you later Alligator." Said Dudley.

"After a while Crocodile." Said Manic.

Croco Shock blew up.

In Mesogog's lab; he became enraged.

"Why does this always happen?" said Mesogog.

Goldar and Rito tried to sneak away. But Mesogog turned to the two.

"You two, activate the Hydro Regenerator." Said Mesogog.

Goldar and Rito did as he is told and Batja smirked.

"Give that monster more power." Said Batja.

It started to rain on the destroyed monster and it grew back to gigantic size.

"Oh yeah. Try this on for size." Said Croco Shock.

Manic and Dudley looked up in shock.

Dudley looked at his sword and saw a button labeled 'summon zords'.

"Huh, what luck." Said Dudley.

He turned to Manic.

The two nodded.

Manic hit the omnitrix symbol and became Way Big.

"Time to finish this guy for good." Said Way Big.

"I'm with you there." Said Dudley.

Dudley pushed the summon zords button.

Soon the five Samurai Zords; a Lion, Dragon, Ape, Bear and Turtle appeared and the dog jumped in the Lion Zord.

He put the sword in controller mode and placed it in the control.

"Megazord Mode, activate." Said Dudley.

The Zords combined into the Samurai Megazord.

The Monster smiled.

"GIANT BATTLINGS, TRIPTOIDS AND TYRANODRONES!" He shouted.

Said monsters appeared as Giants.

Dudley and Way Big became shocked.

"That's not good." Said Way Big.

Suddenly; a Megazord that looked like the Solaris Train Megazord appeared.

Everyone became shocked.

"Okay, who ordered another Megazord?" said Dudley.

"We did." A Familiar female voice said.

Inside the Megazord are Zoey and Mike.

"We found a genie who gave us a Megazord instead of three wishes." Said Mike.

He pulled out an old oil lamp.

Soon a Blue Version of Jenji came out.

"Smokey's the name and Wish granting is my game." The Genie said in a Robin William Voice.

Zoey smiled.

"You may have gave us a Megazord bit you said we get nine wishes each right?" She asked.

Smokey smiled.

"Yep. Besides you deserve wishes as well." He said.

Dudley and Way Big shrugged it off.

"Let's just destroy these monsters." Said Way Big.

Dudley pulled out the Water disk and placed it on the controls.

"Water Slash." Said Dudley.

Soon, a Wave appeared and blasted the giant foot minions and they fell.

Zoey smiled.

"Time to see what our Zord can do." She said.

"You know it." Said Mike.

Zoey activates the Thermos Blasts and sucks the foot minions in.

Way Big blasted at Croco Shock, knocking him over a bit.

Croco Shock got up.

"That all you got?" said Croco Shock.

Dudley smiled.

"No bit you are through." He said.

Soon the sword glows and Dudley's Zord slashed the Monster.

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Croco Shock said and exploded.

"You're through." Said Way Big.

"It's over." Said Dudley.

"Check mate." Mike, Zoey, and Smokey said.

Dudley, Mike, Zoey, and Smokey jumped out of their zords just as Way Big turned back into Ben.

"That was great." Dudley said.

"Yep." Ben said.

"I'll say." Said Smokey

"Great." Mike said.

"Fantastic." Zoey said.

Meanwhile in the lair of Mesogog. He was using his psionic powers on Batja, Goldar, and Rito.

"You have failed me." Said Mesogog.

Batja is mad.

"No we did not. Them escaping and the monster being destroyed was part of my plan." Batja said, "I knew Tennyson would take the weapon but that is a fake. As I speak the foot minions are creating copies of the weapon."

Mesogog stopped using his powers on Batja.

"Impressive, a decoy." Said Mesogog.

"Hey boss, you think you can stop torturing me and Rito?" said Goldar.

"No." said Mesogog.


	9. Death of Gorakk

Back on Mobius; the heroes were fighting Gorakk.

The heroes were giving it their all.

"Is that all you've got?" said Gorakk.

"No." said Sonic.

He punched Gorakk in the chest, sending him flying.

G shot Ice at him freezing him.

Gorakk managed to break through the ice.

"My turn." said Gorakk.

He raised his hands up and an explosion happened, knocking the heroes back.

"Doggone, he's tough." said Bill.

"Yes. Yes he is." Rocket said.

"Agreed." Gamora said.

"I don't know how long we can last against this guy." said Drax.

"What can we do?" said Star Lord.

Sonic got up and came up with an idea.

"I've been working on a new power for this Super Form where I can fuse with somebody for an entire battle. It's a long shot, but we've got no other choice." said Sonic.

He grabbed G.

"Chaos Fusion." said Sonic.

He headbutted G and the two started to glow. They eventually formed into one and the glow faded away.

The new form looked like Sonic, but with G's dragon tail and a muscular build. He also has his wings.

Gorakk became shocked.

"What?" said Gorakk.

The new form smirked.

"Just call me Sonic Dragon." the form known as Sonic Dragon said in a mix of Sonic and G's voices.

Everyone is shocked.

"Whoa." Bill said.

"I did not see that coming." Phoenix Samurai said.

"Me neither." Star Lord said.

"I don't care what form you're in, two people in one body can't stop me." Said Gorakk.

He then shot lasers from his eyes and Sonic Dragon flew.

Sonic Dragon then flew to Gorakk and uppercutted him, sending him flying.

Gorakk stopped midway through the air and shot dark energy at Sonic Dragon, but he dodged it.

Sonic Dragon flew to Gorakk and punched him in the chest. Sonic Dragon's hand started to glow before an explosion happened, sending Gorakk flying before he landed on the ground.

Gaomora is cheering and everyone was looking at her.

"What? It's good." Said Gaomora.

Sonic Dragon shot some energy at Gorakk, creating an explosion.

He then flew to the ground as the smoke cleared off; Gorakk was still alive, but very weak.

"Finish me off, show no mercy." Said Gorakk.

Sonic Dragon held his hand out for a while as Gorakk prepared himself for his death.

But Sonic Dragon put his hand down.

"No." said Sonic Dragon, "I won't kill you."

The Guardians and Bill and Phoenix Samurai and even that villain are shocked.

"What?" said Gorakk.

"The reason you were imprison was because you ended up betraying your own people. You were driven mad with power that it lead to your imprisonment. Everyone hoped that you'd learn the error of your ways by the time you were released, but you didn't. I'm leaving you here just to think about your sad miserable life." Said Sonic Dragon.

He walked off.

Gorakk stood up.

"You're making a grave mistake." Said Gorakk.

He shot some dark energy at Sonic Dragon.

But the fused hero turned around and retaliated with some energy that looked like a dragon.

Everyone is shocked.

"What in tar-nation?" said Bill.

The dragon energy hit the dark energy and overpowered it. It soon hit Gorakk and trapped him from within.

Gorakk is shocked.

'WHAT IS HAPPENING?" He shouted.

He soon faded away in the energy before blowing up.

The smoke cleared off and Gorakk was no more.

"You left me no choice." Said Sonic Dragon.

Soon; he glowed white and de fused back into Sonic and G before they both turned to normal.

The two grabbed their heads in pain.

"Why does my head feel very heavy?" said G.

"Must be one of the side effects of Chaos Fusion." Said Sonic.

The two fainted on top of each other.

"Golly." Said Bill.

The Guardians smiled.

"They are great heroes." Rocket said.

"I know." Said Drax.

Gorakk somehow came back and grew gigantic.

"This is why I wanted to be killed." Said Gorakk.

Everyone is shocked.

"Ok I did not see that one coming." Gamora said.

"Agreed." Phoenix Samurai said.

Sonic regained consciousness and saw the gigantic Gorakk.

"OH, COME ON!" yelled Sonic.

The Alternate Excalibur appeared in his hands and he instantly turned into Excalibur Sonic.

"I can't use the Emeralds since I nearly drained them during that fusion. Might as well go with this." Said Sonic.

He raised up his sword.

"I call upon the Dragon, Griffin, and Pegasus." Said Sonic.

Suddenly; golden Dragon, Griffin, and Pegasus zords appeared out of thin air.

Everyone became shocked.

"THEY WERE ACTUALLY ZORDS!?" yelled Sonic.

G woke up and saw the three new zords.

"Whoa." He said.

Just then the spirit of Excalibur Sonic form appeared.

"The time has come Sonic. Combine the zords into one to form a new Megazord configuration." Said Excalibur Sonic.

Sonic nodded.

"Okay." Said Sonic.

Excalibur Sonic disappeared.

"Who was that?" said Phoenix Samurai.

"No idea." Said Bill.

Sonic raised his sword up.

"Excalibur Megazord, activate." Said Sonic.

Soon the three zords started to run and flew in the air.

The Dragon stood up straight and his front legs became the arms and the feet on his lower legs wet up.

The Head moved to the torso and the wings covered the body.

The Griffon's wings detached and became a sword while the griffon folded and became a leg.

The Pegasus's wings detatched and became a shield while the Pegasus wet up and became another leg.

Soon the two leg zords attached to the dragon with the griffon forming the left and the Pegasus became the right.

Soon a Head that looks like that looks like GaoKnight's head popped out and the wings opened and the sword went into one hand while the shield went in the other and the new Megazord swung the sword and clashed it with the shield.

Sonic flew into the new Megazord and landed in the cockpit. It looked like the Samurai Megazord Cockpit.

He placed the Alternate Excalibur in the controls.

"Alright, time to put this new Megazord to good use." Said Sonic.

He moved the sword forward.

G is mad.

"Wished my Zord was here." He said and sees water. "Wait I wonder."

He takes his dagger out and plays it.

Soon G's Dragon Zord appears out of the water and roars.

"Huh, how about that." Said G.

Gorakk shot some dark energy at the Dragonzord but the Excalibur Megazord jumped in the way and blocked it with its shield.

G smiled.

"Thanks Sonic." G said.

Sonic who was his his new Megazord smiled.

"Love this new Megazord." Said Sonic.

The Megazord aimed its sword at Gorakk and shot some golden energy at Gorakk, hitting him. He fell over.

Gorakk got up.

The Dragonzord shot some missiles from its fingers. They hit Gorakk.

"You can't stop me." Said Gorakk.

"Okay, let's combine our Zords." Said Sonic, "Ready?"

G smiled.

"Ready." Said G.

"EXCALIBUR DRAGON MEGAZORD!" the two yelled.

Soon the Dragon Zord folded up and went on top of the Excalibur Megazord.

"Excalibur Solar Slash, power up." Said Sonic.

The Megazord moved the sword around in a circular motion as the sun appeared behind it before the sword started glowing. The Megazord then slashed at Gorakk.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Gorakk yelled before blowing up.

Sonic flew out of the Megazord as it decombined and the zords disappeared.

"That was awesome." Said Sonic.

"I know.' G said.

The Guardians, Bill and G's Sister are shocked and smiled.

Rocket saw a twig and picked it up.

"In memory of Groot." Said Rocket.

The Guardians nodded.

Sonic walked over to his cousin.

"Hey, we might not see each other for a while now." Said Sonic.

"It's likely." Said Bill.

"So I was wondering if you and your girlfriend would want to come to earth to meet my roommates." Said Sonic, "After all, you are my only living relative I know."

"Sure." Bill said. "But there is a fair here. So how about you all stay and come then we can go to Earth?" Bill asked.

Star Lord smiled.

"Well we do need a break so why not." He said.

Sonic pulled out his cell phone and looked at the calendar.

"At least it's a Friday." Said Sonic.

"Yeah, we don't have to return to school till Monday." Said G.


	10. Return to Earth

Back on earth; Batja was talking to Mesogog.

"You sure outdo yourself Batja." said Mesogog.

"Dah, it was nothing boss." said Batja.

Batja smiled.

"True. But I also recruited three females to help out." Batja said.

The Dinosaur is confused.

"Three females?" He asked.

Soon the door opened and Vypra(Lightspeed Reacue/Time Force), The Sorceress(Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja) and Scorpina(Mighty Morphin) came in.

"Don't ask how I did it; it took a lot of work." Said Batja.

"Yes and with the deal we made me and my beloved Sorcerer will be together." The Sorceress said.

Vypra smiled.

"So what's the plan?" She asked

"It's a very long plan." Said the Sorceress.

Back on Mobius; the group was at a county fair.

"Well doggone, the fair's better than it was last year." Said Bill.

"Better than the one on Earth." G said, as he ate cotton candy, "Plus you Farmer Mobians throw aa mean fair."

"I know." Said Bill.

Sonic went over to a test your strength game that was being operated by a Mobian Pig.

"One try please." Said Sonic.

"That'll be-"The pig said before realizing something, "OMG, you're Sonic the Hedgehog."

Sonic smiled.

"Guilty as charged." Said Sonic.

"I'll let you have all the tries you want for free due to saving this planet." Said the pig.

He gave a big mallet to Sonic.

"Thanks." Said Sonic.

"Just be sure to ring the bell on top and win a prize." Said the pig.

Sonic smiled and looked at G.

"Same for my friend. He did help." Sonic said.

"Okay." Said the Pig.

Sonic struck his hammer down and he managed to ring the bell.

"WINNER!" yelled the Pig.

Sonic looked at the stuffed dolls and saw that they were all stuffed dolls of him.

"Hey, these stuffed dolls are all me." Said Sonic, "Oh well."

He grabbed one and walked off.

G smiled and looked at the Pig.

"I will win one for my girl." He said.

The Pig smiled.

"Ring the bell on top." Said the pig.

G grabbed the hammer and slammed it down on the seesaw.

The ringer went up and hit the bell, also blowing up the game.

Everyone became shocked.

"That's not good." Said B.

The pig became mad.

"Nice going, you ruined my game." Said the pig, "My boss is going to be all over me."

G smiled.

"No worries." He said.

He flew off grabbed the Bell and flew to the top and repaired it.

The Pig is shocked and smiled.

"Ok that is better." He said and handed him a Bear and Dragon Animal. "On the house and for your girl."

"Thanks." Said G.

He returned to the group.

"That was easy." Said G.

"I know." Said Sonic.

"I am Groot." Said a familiar voice.

Everyone turned and saw Groot in his Twig form.

"He's still alive?" said Drax.

"Apparently." Said Star Lord.

Gamora who was eating a Hot Dog then remembered.

"Oh Yeah, we forgot he can regenerate himself." Gamora said.

Sonic face palmed himself.

"You've really got to remember things." Said Sonic.

"Yeah." Said G.

Two days later; the Guardians ship landed on earth just as Sonic, G, Bill, and Phoenix Samurai got off.

"Thanks for the lift." Said Sonic.

Star Lord smiled.

"No problem. And thanks for the invitations for the wedding. We love to come." Star Lord said.

"Yeah and we will bring great gifts." Rocket said.

"I am Groot." Groot said.

The ship soon flew off.

Sonic pulled out his phone and became shocked at the amount of text messages he has.

"150 TEXT MESSAGES FROM MORDECAI, RIGBY, AND GWEN!? They must be really pissed." Said Sonic.

He saw that all the texts were asking him where he was at.

"I'll tell them everything." Said Sonic.

He texted 'I was helping a group called the Guardians of the Galaxy to defeat a being called Gorakk who was mad at me and G for being related to the people who imprisoned him long ago. We met a hedgehog who just so happens to be my cousin, and G's long lost twin sister. We than met Gorakk and killed him for good and spent two days on Mobius due to a fair being on the planet.'

G shook his head.

"Women, am I right?" said G.

Sonic smacked him on the back of the head.

"Hey." G said.

"Sorry." Sonic said. "But you have a point. But Just Admit I am a great hero along with Star Lord."

G laughed.

"Not as cool as Groot." G said.

Sonic was about to say something when he realized his friend was right.

"Compelling case." Said Sonic.

He heard his phone ringing and saw a text from Rigby saying; 'That's a lot of info to get in one text.'

Sonic smiled.

"Well Bill how about G and I show ya around." Sonic said.

Bill and his girl smiled.

"I've got nothing better to do." Said Bill.

The group entered the mansion.

They entered Sonic's room.

"This is my crib." Said Sonic.

He jumped on his bed and laid down.

He smiled.

Bill is shocked.

"Golly, I never knew you'd be the type of person who would live in a city." Said Bill.

"You're in for a surprise." Said Sonic.

"True that." Said G.

G's sister looked at him.

"So you were raised by a rat and turtles?" She asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Said G.

Sonic grabbed his electric guitar and played it a bit.

"Golly, you sure know how to play an instrument." Said Bill.

Sonic smiled.

"Thanks, you?" said Sonic.

"I play a banjo." Said Bill.

"I see." Said Sonic.

Just then Splinter, Debbie and Gwen came in.

They were shocked by what they saw.

"Hey. You would not believe what I've been through for two days." Said Sonic.

"I saw your text." Gwen said. "So this is Bill and G's Sister."

The two girls looked at each other.

"Just like looking into a mirror." Said Sonic.

"Tell me about it." Said Phoenix Samurai.

"I'm getting to old for this." Said Splinter.

Sonic strummed his guitar a bit.

Bill started to tear up a bit.

"That was so beautiful. What was that?" said Bill.

"Elton John's Circle of Life if done with an electric guitar." Said Sonic.

G's sister smiled.

"You should start a band." She said.

Sonic did some thinking.

"Well I do perform nightly at the skating park." Said Sonic.

"It became a youth center." Said Gwen.

Sonic became shocked.

"Seriously? In two days?" said Sonic, "I'm going to love the remodeled place."

G is shocked.

"How is that possible?" G asked.

Splinter smiled.

"Well Scrooge bought it and made it there and he and you are now business partners." Splinter said.

Debbie smiled.

"You can thank me for that." She said.

"That's my grandfather." Said Sonic.

Bill became shocked.

"Another living relative?" said Bill.

"No, I just call him grandfather to make him feel like one." Said Sonic, "By the way, we should probably get a blood test done to see if I really am related to Bill, and if G and Phoenix Samurai are brother and sister. Family trees aren't always honest."

"Oh I can do that by sensing." Splinter said and did as he touched G and Phoenix. "These two are siblings."

He then placed his hands on Sonic and Bill.

"And these two are cousins." Said Splinter.

"Golly." Said Bill, "I'm glad to have a relative."

Sonic smiled.

"Yeah, same here." Said Sonic, "Oh, one other thing."

He pulled out the stuffed Sonic doll and tossed it to Gwen.

"From one person to another." Said Sonic.

G smiled and handed Debbie the prizes.

"Same here my lovely Mexican Death Bear." G said.

Both girls smiled and kissed their boys.

Sonic put his guitar down and got off his bed.

"Better get some dinner. That way, you'll meet everyone at once." Said Sonic.

Bill smiled

"Agreed." He said, "Besides, as Groot would say; 'I Am Groot'."

Everyone but Splinter, Gwen and Debbie laughed.


End file.
